DC Fanon Movies Wiki
! }} Welcome to the official , a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the all FANON Disney Channel Original Movies (D.C.O.M. for short). Today is of and there are currently edits to this wiki. We currently have articles and files since April 30, 2014. 'This wiki is all about the Disney Channel FANON Movies, like the amazing Bullying, the great Becoming A Star and the classic Between the Stars. Have fun!' Owners *George Delanivias (president, movie maker) **One Team, One Soul (album) ( June 24, 2014) **Georgus (duet album with Cyrus Uy) (December 21, 2014) *Cyrus Uy (vice-president, movie maker, writer) **Cyrus (album) **Cyrus: The World Tour (Fanon Tour) (August 2014-2015) **Cyrus: Cover Version (cover album) (Late 2014) **Cyrus: Acoustic Version (acoustic album) (2015) **M.U.S.I.C (album) (January 2015) (2nd album for Cyrus) *Rules George's movies *''Becoming A Star (June 30, 2014)'' *''Shake It Up: The End (June 30, 2014)'' *''Stop Racism (July 19, 2014)'' *''Jessie: The Movie (August 1, 2014)'' *''A Great Danger (September 2, 2014)'' *''The Scandinavians (October 4, 2014)'' *''Vampires VS Werewolves (November 22, 2014)'' *''Sanna Nielsen: A Great Musician (documentary) (December 22, 2014)'' Cyrus's movies *''Text Girl (March 21, 2014)'' *''Bullying (April 18, 2014)'' *''Dear Diary (May 16, 2014)'' *''Madison High (June 20, 2014)'' *''Gay Life (July 11, 2014)'' *''Shooting For The Stars (August 22, 2014)'' *''West High: Reunion Musical (September 26, 2014)'' *''Black TALL Man (October 31, 2014)'' *''Austin and Ally: The Movie (November 21, 2014)'' *''Christmas Tale (December 25, 2014)'' *''I Don't Care: #Return (January 30, 2015)'' *''Fears (February 27, 2015)'' *''Sam and Cat: The Movie (March 20, 2015)'' *''After The End (April 17, 2015)'' *''Text Girl 2 (May 15, 2015)'' *''Ashley and Kate: The Adventure (June 2015)'' *''Bullying 2 (July 2015)'' *''My Summer (August 2015)'' *''Madison High 2 (RUMORED) (September 2015)'' R5 and Auslly Rocks' movies *''Austin & Ally: The Movie (Late 2015)'' *''Dance For Life (Summer 2015)'' Cancelled movies *''Austin and Ally On Deck with Sonny Shakes It Up (July 11, 2014) *''Stop Hate (July 11, 2014)'' *''Problems (July 11, 2014)'' *''A.N.T. Farm: The Return (September 26, 2014)'' *''Sonny With A Chance: The Reunion (September 26, 2014)'' *''2014 (September 26, 2014)'' *''What The?: The Movie (January 30, 2015) *''Vampires VS Werewolves 2 (February 1, 2015)'' *''Rapture: Heaven or Hell? (March 2015)'' Are you exited for Ask Me? Yes, it will be AMAZING! I dunno so, 50/50 No, it will be a LAME movie! Which shows of Floyd and Rekaya are the best? ALL! Finally Me I Want It Summer Adventures! Patrick & Katherine Did you like the Cyrus album? YES! NO! Which shows of Cyrus is the best? All! Dance It Up I Do Care Ashley & Kate Roy & Andy Wasn't Me What The? Gay Diary Growing Up Spy Kids Beyond the Realm of Consience Which one you prefer to pick up for a sequel? Shooting For The Stars Dear Diary Madison High *To upload a picture, click *To write a blog, click *To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create a new page! Do you like the wiki? Yes! No. It could be better. How did you find out about this wiki? A friend linked you. You found out through Floyd's or Cyrus's dashboard. Other. What do you like most about the wiki? The appearance. The content. Other. You dislike the wiki. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Site administration Category:Community